


Displaced in Time

by Greens



Series: For All of Time [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first fic in my "For All of Time" Series. Set post 7x05. After their encounter with the Weeping Angels, Amy and Rory are transported back to 1880’s New York with no hope of returning to their own time. Together they must learn to adapt and survive in a time and place that is foreign to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Amy’s eyes were still closed after her contact with the angel in the cemetery. She wasn’t much for praying, but made an exception. “I don’t care where I am,” she said, with her eyes still shut. “I don’t care about anything else; just let him be here with me. Please, let him be here.”

Amy could hear bustling around her. She could hear what sounded like wheels on gravel, she could feel unpaved road beneath her feet and she could smell… Amy’s nose turned up slightly. Just what exactly was that anyway? It didn’t matter; she nodded to herself in reassurance. She didn’t care if she was on the moon as long as when she opened her eyes, Rory was standing there with her. 

Voices began to grow louder and the sounds of wherever it was she had landed grew more ferocious. There were a number of gasps and cries followed by the voice of a young boy. Amy felt a small hand grab her by the arm. It was then that her eyes darted open and she froze, staring down what looked like a horseless carriage.

“Look out, Miss!” the boy cried, pulling Amy towards him. She spilled out of the way just as the carriage drove by her. 

Amy sat on the side of the road in awe, staring at the world around her. The buildings were tall and clustered, the roads were, in fact not paved, and there were more than a few people around. They all went along with their business as if nothing had happened; a few women stared at Amy, who was still on the ground. 

“Are you okay, Miss?” the boy asked, as he got to his feet and brushed himself off. He replaced his cap and wiped off his hands on the front of his trousers. Amy just nodded, staring down at her hands, which were scratched up from the fall. “My Ma can fix those up for you.”

Amy didn’t know how to respond. She was hit with a wave of shock, fear and disappointment. She didn’t know where she was or when she was in this case. She was sitting on the side of the road with a school aged child and it seemed that her greatest fear was true. Rory was not there. Wherever she was, Rory was not with her. Amy pushed herself up with a deep breath. She needed to get off the road at least and following her little hero was her best chance at this point. 

“What’s that there that you’re wearing, Miss?” the boy asked as he led Amy down the road. “It ain’t like anything I ever seen on a lady.”

Amy looked around at other women. They all wore long skirts with bustles, most of them wore hats, and Amy was standing there in a pair of denim skinny jeans and an over-sized tan jacket. 

“This?” Amy stammered. “This is just… just something I found lying around.” She jumped to change the subject. “What’s your name?”

“Charlie,” the boy replied. “Charlie Donovan.”

“Well, Charlie Donovan,” She smiled widely. “I’m Amy. You can call me Amy.” She paused. “How old are you, Charlie?”

“Nine. Ten next week.”

“Well. You’re a very brave boy. You saved my life back there. Thank you.”

Charlie blushed. “You’re welcome, Miss… Amy.” He smiled and grew quiet for a moment as he continued to lead Amy passed a row of small store fronts. They hadn’t been walking for very long when Charlie stopped and turned towards a doorway. He took Amy’s wrist in his small hand and led her inside. “Ma!” he called walking with Amy into the empty shop. 

Amy looked around. The walls were basically bare. There was a table and chair set off to the side, with various threads and needles. A few garments hung aside, marked up for alteration. 

“Charlie Donovan.” Amy spun to see a woman around her own age, standing in the doorway to the back room. Her red hair was pulled back in a low bun. Her voice was soft and sweet, but exhausted. “What have you gotten into this time, child?”

“I brought somebody,” Charlie said. “She almost got hit by a carriage, cut up her hands. I said you could fix her. Can you fix her?”

Charlie’s mother turned her head and saw Amy standing at the front of the store. She examined her from head to toe from afar. Amy knew that the first thing that needed to be done, was find some clothing that would help her fit in a bit better around here. Amy stepped closer.

“You’re boy’s a real hero,” Amy said gently. She knew at this point, that her appearance could be startling. “I could have been killed if he hadn’t come along.”

“That’s Charlie,” the woman smiled. “I’m Kate Donovan.”

“Amy Williams.”

“Let’s see if I can’t bandage you up a bit.” Kate turned back to her son. “Charlie. Go back and get me that dress that your aunt left here. I think it will fit Miss Williams nicely.”

“Amy. Please,” she said. “And you don’t have to…”

“We can’t have you running around town dressed like that, now,” Kate laughed as Charlie returned with the light brown garment. “Perfect.” Kate cleaned off Amy’s hands. They were only scratched, but it was nice to have somebody who cared. Kate turned back to Charlie. “Turn your back, boy,” she poked gently. She handed Amy the dress. “Why don’t you put this on, see if it needs mending.”

Amy stood, dress in hand. She turned her own back as well as she shimmied out of her old clothes. She climbed into the dress and Kate helped her to fasten it. It fit her perfectly. 

“Now that’s much better, don’t you think, Charlie?”

Charlie turned back around. “Yes, ma’am,” he smiled. 

“I don’t understand these unbelievable garments.” Kate laughed. “My, it feels like just yesterday the Doc came to town wearing the same silly things.”

“Doc?” Amy ran her hands down the front of the dress. She felt like she was going to a costume party. 

“He came to us about a year ago.” Kate continued. “Just as out of place as you are now. Come to think of it, may be that the two of you are related. He’s a Williams too.”

Amy’s breath caught in her throat. It was him. It had to be Rory. “Where is he?”

“Doc’s probably in his office.” Charlie said. “Ain’t far.”

Amy fought back tears. “Take me there?” She couldn’t bear the thought of this man not being Rory. She knew that she needed to go to him. She needed to see his face. “Charlie, take me to him. Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

Amy grabbed up her skirt and followed closely after Charlie. Just the thought of this doctor being Rory made her heart skip in her chest. But, if it was Rory, he had been alone here for a year. He had needed to go on with his life not knowing that he would see her again. There was a chance that his time here had changed him. There was a chance that he wasn’t her Rory anymore. Amy shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the idea.

“He’s really nice,” Charlie said as the continued to walk. “Doc Williams.”

“Yeah?” Amy was still attempting to calm herself.

“Sometimes, if Ma can’t pay, he just lets her bring him sweet bread. My Ma makes the best sweet bread.”

“I bet she does.” Amy couldn’t focus on anything except for Rory. “Did you ever talk to him? The Doctor.” Amy paused. Doctor. She took a deep breath. “I mean… do you know anything about him?”

“He’s kind of quiet,” Charlie said. “He just works and that’s all.” He paused. “Sometimes he lets me help out. Even gives me pennies to get candy. But I see him writing once in a while. Letters I think. I asked him once if they were to his sweetheart, but he didn’t answer. He just looked… sad.”

Amy’s shoulders fell. She couldn’t hope any longer. If this man wasn’t Rory, her heart wouldn’t just be broken, it would be shattered. “How much further?”

“Just down the road.” Charlie turned back to her, walking backwards, weaving effortlessly through the people who were still on the street. “How do you know him, Amy?”

“I’m not sure that I do,” Amy admitted. “I’m just hoping that I do. I’m hoping that… he’s been the man I’ve been wishing to find here.”

“I hope so.” Charlie smiled. “You seem sad too. Maybe if the Doc is who you’ve been looking for, you will both be happy again.”

Amy finally smiled. “You’re sweet,” she said as Charlie came to a stop outside a stand-alone building.

The small structure had two floors from the looks of it. A short set of stairs led up to the front door, the lantern in the front was still lit.

“Do you want me to fetch him?” Charlie asked.

Amy had never been more nervous. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath as she nodded. Charlie jogged up the stairs and knocked three times on the large wooden door. Amy could barely breathe. She tried to blame it on the dress, but her palms were sweating and she bounced gently to calm herself. She saw the door open a crack and strained to hear Charlie speak.

“What’s wrong, Charlie?” Amy could barely hear the man who spoke, but was too nervous to step closer.

“I met a lady today, Doc.” Charlie’s voice came through a lot clearer. 

“Is that right? Don’t you think you should be meeting girls your own age?”

“It’s not like that,” Charlie laughed and shook his head. “She looked like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You remember when you first came here you were dressed all… funny? Well she was too. And, the best part is that she has the same name as you. She’s a Williams too! She wanted me to, so I brought her here…”

The wooden door flew inward and Charlie stepped to his left. Amy’s eyes widened in anticipation. Suddenly, her shoulders fell and her eyes welled up with tears.

“Rory….” Her voice was soft as she choked out his name. 

“Amy…” He ran down the stairs as Amy gathered her skirt up again and broke into a sprint. For a moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion as they fell into each other’s arms. “I didn’t think I would ever see you again.”

“I wished it was you. I didn’t care about anything as long as I found you.” Amy cried. 

Rory cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. “You’re finally here, I finally have you back and… we can go home…”

Amy’s eyes were bloodshot with tears as she wrapped her arms tighter around Rory. “This… is home now.”

“What do you mean?” Rory took a deep breath. “Amy…” Realization finally began to hit him. “Amy, how did you get here? How did you find me? Where is the Doctor?”

“He’s not coming.” Amy choked. “The Doctor… will never find us.” She paused, still holding him. “Rory… we’re not going home. We’re lost here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rory brought Amy inside, ushering her with a hand on the small of her back. It was bright inside, candles burned in every window. Off to the right was a table with books and tool, behind it, a desk, Rory’s desk. A wooden staircase ran up on the left and towards the back of the room, a curtain hung in a doorway.

Rory pulled out a chair and Amy sat as he unfastened the top buttons of his shirt. He sighed deeply and began an uneasy pace.

“Why do you seem so upset?” Amy asked as she watched his steady gait trace a repetitive path on the floor.

“You could have lived,” Rory said softly. “Where you were meant to be.”

“This is where I’m meant to be.”

“You could have ended up anywhere, Amy. “What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking of you, you idiot!” Amy jumped to her feet. Tears filled her eyes once again. “I didn’t know where you went, but I couldn’t imagine not ending up in the same place. I couldn’t imagine not finding you again.”

“Are we really trapped here?” Rory asked. Amy nodded. “And the Doctor?”

“He can’t get to us.”

Now, Rory took the opportunity to sit. “I had finally given up,” he said. “After a whole year, I finally accepted that you were gone.”

“It was seconds for me. I followed right after you.”

“We’ve seen how time works.” Rory sighed. “It makes no sense. It makes… no… sense.”

The room grew silent and remained so for what seemed like an eternity. Amy stepped away from Rory and moved over to the window. She looked out at the town, people walked by, laughing and talking with each other. Some entered and exited establishments, others just strolled down the street.

“We’re here now,” Amy finally said as she continued to look out the window. “We’re here and we’re together and we’re safe.”

Silence fell again, this time, for a much longer interval. Amy had never experienced such dead silence, not even when she and Rory were fighting. She hated it, deplored it. 

“My Dad.” Rory broke the deafening silence.

“Hmm?”

“My Dad,” Rory said again. “He’s watering the plants.”

And once again, silence. Amy hadn’t thought about Brian. She and Rory were the only family he had left and now they were gone and Brian had no idea. 

“He’ll be OK,” Amy said softly. “Maybe the Doctor will go to him and tell him…”

“Tell him what? That we died? We haven’t been born yet? That he has… no idea where we are, _when_ we are, or if we’re even together? If we’re safe?”

“We _are_ safe and we _are_ together.” She spoke softly. Amy took a breath, closed her eyes momentarily and the finally turned back to face Rory. She took a few small steps closer to him. “I know it bothers you, but right now… there’s nothing we can do. Even if we could get a message to him somehow… there’s just no way.” She crouched down in front of Rory, placing her hands on his knees. “Rory…”

Rory pressed his eyes closed tightly and lifter his hand to them, trying to preempt the tears that he felt festering.

“We’re going to be OK,” Amy soothed. “You lived your life for a whole year. A year, Rory. You did it in this place, so far from everything you knew.”

“I still had you,” Rory said. “I wrote to you every day. Even if you never got to read…” He stopped. 

“You could do that,” Amy suggested. “Write him a letter.”

“And how will we get it to him?”

Amy smiled. “We don’t have to worry about that now. We have over a hundred years to figure that out. Right now let’s just… live… here, together.”


End file.
